malibufandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony
The Plane Ride The Plane Ride I carried two, large bags down the narrow aisle. When I passed Lyrics seat, I gave her a huge smile. I couldn’t wait to land in the states again and take a long swim. I finally found my seat, two seats from the back of first class. I took the heavier of the two bags I carried and tried to put it into the overhead bin, but failed, falling into Jayson, who sat across the aisle from my seat. “You okay, Harmony,” he sweetly said, helping me up. “I’m fine, just a little pain in my right shoulder,” I cringed as I hoppled to my feet. “Do you want me to get you something from the flight attendant,” Jayson whispered sympathetically. He swiftly lifted my bag up into the bin. A second later he rubbed my hurt shoulder. Suddenly the pain was gone. “Oh I’m okay now. Thanks,” I said, still amazed at Jayson’s odd power. I smiled at him once more and curled up into my comfortable window seat. About a minute later, Jayson and I were talking again about our exciting trip. I still couldn’t believe me and some of my best friends were going to Malibu for the next few weeks! Very few students from my secretive boarding school were chosen to go on the trip, so it was a great honor. “I still can’t believe how long the flight is,” Jayson mentioned. I sighed at that statement. “I’m not sure if I can go off the grid for that long,” I laughed, checking my phone one more time before putting it away. “Yeah. Fourteen hours without all your fishy friends will be a little hard,” someone added. But is wasn’t just any someone, it was Apollo. My eyes widened and I couldn’t help but smile at him. We’ve been friends for a pretty long time, but we weren’t like best friends. We shared many of the same interests, we liked each other, and even our strange powers were alike! “I wouldn’t be talking, big guy,” I smiled poking his rock hard stomach as he sat down. “I got my seat changed so I can bother you as much as I can.” “I guess I’ll leave you two to yourselves,” Jayson said to us. He sounded sad and truthfully, I felt bad. Jayson was stuck next to a giddy, brat pixie for fourteen hours while I would get to sit next to the luxurious Apollo. Of course, Jayson would keep his headphones on and keep himself busy, but I still felt bad I would probably neglect him to rest of the flight. I got quite for a while as I prepared my stuff. “Are you okay Net?” Apollo asked concerned. I looked up at his to see him staring at me. I have to admit, he did that a lot. I blushed and looked out the window for a minute. “You always call me that, why? Like if you’re trying to be nice, you’re not helping yourself. You know, with the whole mermaid thing going on here,” I laughed, pointing at myself. “Oh. You don’t get it. Not n-e-t. N-e-t-t,” he replied. “And there’s a difference how? You’re just spelling net wrong.” “N-e-t-t, nett means something in German. My families from Germany, but you already know that.” “Then what does nett mean?” I asked confused. Am I supposed to know German? ''I asked myself. “Lovely. It means lovely. Your eyes are lovely, your smile’s lovely, your lovely,” Apollo declared. I blushed. I could just feel my face getting hot. At that moment, I didn’t know what to do, I just stared into his deep blue eyes. ''Should I complement him? Should I keep this stupid blush on my face? Should I tell Lyric and Melody? But he answered all my question. Apollo put his hand on my back and pulled me close for a long kissed. I was screaming in my head! Everything was perfect; my friends and I were going on an amazing trip, I didn’t break my neck when I was putting my bags away, my crush just kissed me, my powers were developing every day, my life was perfect, this moment was perfect. Of course every perfect moment comes to an end at time, but ours was kinda weird. It was ended by a very pretty flight-attendant screaming with laughter at Jayson, who was showing her something on his computer, even though it was supposed to be away. She gasped for air and asked us for drinks. Neither of us got anything. As she passed, she kissed Jayson’s cheek. I made eye contact with him. “Old friend,” he replied at my shocked look. I nodded and buckled my seatbelt, forgetting about our kiss for a moment. When I looked back at Apollo, he was staring at me, again. I laughed at his loving expression. “So what are we now?” I finally asked him. He shrugged. “I want to be with you, but I know some of your friends have a problem with me.” “Yeah. They don’t like that your friends with Ulysses, but we can make it work. We could just date in secret.” I smiled at the thought of us finally dating. “You would lie to them?” Apollo asked, shocked. Lyric, Melody, and me were like sisters. Yeah we fought, but we were always there for each other. We had the best sisterly-like relationship out there. “It’s not lying if I don’t tell them about something they would never ask about.”